


Mine and Only Mine

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Castiel, Dom!Cas, F/M, Fucking, Jealous Castiel, Kissing, Light Bondage, Protective Castiel, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is jealous of your friendship with Samandriel. He decides it's time to show you who you truly belong to. Request for ImGoingAnonSorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImGoingAnonSorry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ImGoingAnonSorry), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



You’re sitting on the couch in the motel lobby, waiting for your boyfriend to get the room key. You both have been traveling with Sam and Dean, and it’s been an exhausting trip. Luckily, you’ve been texting your good friend Samandriel to pass the time. You giggle as you read the words on your screen; who knew angels could have such a sense of humor? Castiel comes over to you, his smile wide.

“What is so humorous?” he asks, enjoying how cute you are when you laugh.

“Something Samandriel said” you respond, getting up from the couch and grabbing your bags. You both begin to walk to the room.

After a few moments of silence, Cas gives you a confused look, “Samandriel? The angel?”

“Yeah, we’re friends. Actually he’s going to be coming by later for a few minutes.” Castiel squints his, his eyebrows furrowing in more confusion, and slight annoyance.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you are my girlfriend, are you not?” His face was concentrated and serious.

“Well, yeah silly, and it’s about damn time too,” you giggle. Castiel’s face remains stern, and your giggles fade out.

“Then why are you talking to him?”

“What do you mean?” You ask genuinely confused.

“I don’t like it. You’re finally mine and I don’t trust him with you.”

You stare back, slightly shocked. A few months ago Castiel was too afraid to kiss you, and now he’s being over protective.

You come up to the room and Samandriel is waiting outside the room. You see Castiel’s eyes light with a fire of rage, but luckily his face remains stoic.

“Hey you!” Samandriel greets before turning to Castiel, “brother! It is so great to see you.”

“Brother” he responds curtly, refusing Samandriel’s hug, leaving the angel’s arms open and empty. Your face flushes slightly at the awkwardness of the situation. Castiel leans in and whispers to you, “you have five minutes with him. This conversation is not over.” He is nearly growling, his teeth clenched. He goes into the motel room, slamming it shut behind him.

“Is everything ok?” Samandriel asks, a bit concerned.

“Uhh, yeah he’s just irritated from the drive, you know four people, one car, Dean’s singing…” you lie.

“I understand. So what did you want to tell me?” he asks.

You smile at him, “I just wanted to say thank you, in person. Without your help, I would have never been with Castiel.” You never told Cas, but Samandriel was the one who told you to go for it. He was the one to help you realize your feelings and act on them. He gave you the confidence to realize you were worthy of Castiel’s affections.

He grins at you. “I couldn’t be happier that you two are together. Castiel is one of the best angels and you are my best friend. I would give my life to protect you both.” You break out in a full grin, and give him a huge hug.

“It’s so great to see you, and thanks again.”

“Of course, now get back to your boyfriend…and remember to use protection” he teases, causing a blush to rise in your cheeks. With that he disappears to God knows where. An instant later the door swings open and you are pulled inside the motel room. The door slams behind you, and you are captured against it, Castiel’s hand spread on the wood, placed near your face.

“I’ve never felt this before… jealousy. I don’t like it” he whispers in your ear, voice dangerous.

“I told you, baby, we’re just friends” you say with an eye roll. You aren’t really afraid, Castiel would never hurt you or be mean, no matter how enraged he got.

He drags his tongue slowly along your bottom lip, causing you to push your legs together. “I think, you need to be reminded of who you belong to” he says as he nibbles your ear lobe.

“Yeah? Then show me” you say with a raspy breath, turned on by his dominance. He grabs you by the ass, and hoists you up into his arms, your legs wrapping tight around his waist.  You feel his already hard dick at your crotch, and you can’t help but grind against it. 

“I intend to” he growls and he sucks at your neck, biting hard. He jerks his hips up to make friction with your crotch, the rubbing making you wet. “And I fuck what is mine.” You groan, nuzzling into his black shock of hair. He begins to walk, holding you in his arms, and he throws you onto the motel bed. He crawls to you, holding himself on his hands and knees, staying over you. “Here is what’s going to happen. You do what I say. Okay?” He says in a domineering voice, but the rage is diminishing. It’s been replaced with lust and passion.

“Yes, sir” you whisper, your breaths becoming excited and shallow. He gets off the bed to remove his trench coat, shirt, and tie, exposing his smooth muscled chest. You watch, captivated by his movements.

“Get undressed,” he commands, you get on your knees and take your shirt off, pulling it over your head as quickly as you can and throwing it to the floor.

“Slower” he says in a husky voice. He licks his lips as he watches you get off the bed. You slowly shimmy down your jeans till they pool at your feet. You proceed to turn around and bend over exposing your ass to him as you drag your panties down. You feel a sudden slap on your butt, and let out a yelp. Castiel’s hands then tightly cup your ass and he whispers “mine.” You turn to face him, resisting the urge to ride him then and there. You slowly take off your bra, making sure to touch yourself and grope your breasts while doing it. Your clothes have collected on the floor, and you stand before him, naked and vulnerable. He drinks you in, studying every inch of you even though you know he has it memorized.

“Take my pants off” he commands. Your fingers fly to his belt, wanting to get his erection free as soon as possible. You drag down his pants and boxers, leaving him naked, his throbbing cock hard and ready.

“Touch me” he whispers, still authoritative. You reach out your hand and grasp his dick, swiping your thumb over the head. You know how he likes it, and you pump while turning your wrist, swirling the pre cum around the tip. His hips begin to buck slightly, wanting to make more contact with your hand. “Stop” he mutters, trying to control himself. You continue though, knowing he’s getting off. He grabs you the waist and slaps your ass again, sending electric charges all through your body. “Now babe” he warns, “I gave you an order. And you do as you are told like a good girl.” His tone goes straight to your pussy, causing it to quiver; your nipples harden without him even touching you.

“Yes sir” you respond, offering an apologetic peck on the lips.

“That’s my girl. MY girl, all MINE.” You can feel his erection on your abdomen, but you resist the urge to grab it again. You simply stare at each other, gazing into his electric blue eyes as the room gets charged by the increasing heat between you both.

“Get on the bed” he growls in your ear. You rush back on to the bed, propping yourself up so you’re ready for whatever he has planned. He turns to his pile of clothes on the floor and picks up his blue tie. Before you can register what is happening, he ties your hands to the bed frame. You instinctively close your legs together, trying to hide how wet and turned on you are.

You throw your head back and moan when you see him tower over your body, scanning what is rightfully his. He slips a finger in, curling it, tickling inside of you as your hips jerk, trying to fuck yourself on anything. “Such a good little sub,” he whispers more to himself, “always wet and ready for me like a horny little slut.”

“When did you get into bondage Cas?” you ask, trying not to whine out your words.

“I may have learned it from the pizza man” he responds. “I’m going to demonstrate to you what is mine, and what no one else shall ever have or claim.” He leans over you, and breaths against your lips before pulling away and travelling south. He gives a small kiss to your inner thigh, ”mine.” He drags his tongue up to your wet pussy, dipping it in and twisting and curling before giving a kiss to it, “Most certainly mine.” You whine at his expert tongue, tantalizing your body. He drags his tongue up your stomach, kissing and nibbling it. You giggle, he knows you are ticklish there, “I love that this is mine.” He teases your nipples with his tongue, causing them to get fully hard. You hiss and the slight sting, and ecstasy that comes from a small bite and suck. He nuzzles in between your breasts, “Mine as well.” He kisses up your neck, sucking and biting. You realize he is leaving extremely dark marks, claiming you as his. It is then you notice that you have them all up and down you, all of you has been claimed. He gets to your lips, “kiss me” he commands, the sternness back in his voice. You meet his lips eagerly, but are quickly overcome with his mouth. He kisses you roughly, slipping in his tongue to poke and conquer your mouth. He adds more pressure as he begins to suck on your bottom lip, biting slightly. “All mine”

“Yes…yours...forever” you say, trying to hide how completely wrecked you’re becoming from his sexual possessiveness. He is so hot right now, and you can’t focus on anything but him and the moment. He flips you over carefully, making sure not to hurt your wrists. He bites your ass, his teeth scraping exposed vulnerable skin. “And this” he begins, and slaps it hard, “is all mine.”

The spankings don’t really hurt, but they are loud. You feel the slight sting, and the sharp sound of skin on skin, and it travels right to your abdomen as you feel fire pooling deep within.

He spanks you again, “seeing you so close to that…boy did something to me.” He kisses the spot, “I don’t want to share you. You are mine!” He growls.

“Oh yes, fuck yes” you answer, wanting him. Desperately needing to be filled and conquered by Castiel.

“Say it”

“I’m yours.” He slaps your ass again, causing a long drawn out moan to escape from your lips.

“Louder”

“I’m yours Castiel. All yours!”

“And what do I do with things that are mine?”

“Fuck them!” you respond, your head spinning in ecstasy. “Fuck me baby! Please give me your huge cock” you plead.

"Who is the only one allowed to fuck you baby?" He asks as he kisses and bites your ass.

You pull at the restraints, desperate to touch him, waning to rub your fingers through his hair, kiss his lips, grab his cock.

"You only you. I'm yours, and I need you to fuck me." Castiel let out a deep chuckle, "baby I'm going to split you wide open on my cock. And you're going to take it like a good girl." You moan loudly at his words. This is so unlike him, so naughty and dominate.  He unties your wrists, but pins them above your head onto the bed. He puts you on your back so you can see his gorgeous physique.

“Kiss me” he whispers, looking deep into your eyes. You comply, eagerly meeting his lips with yours, reveling in the way his tongue explores and his lips conquer. You buck your hips up, trying to make friction against his dick with your wet pussy.

“Are you ready to be my little slut?” he asks, blue eyes nearly glowing.

“Oh yes. Make me feel good, please!” He grabs your hips, lifting them up to get a good angle. He scans you body, looking at his handiwork. He smiles as he sees all the hickies he has created to claim you. He slides deliciously into you, filling you up completely. You whine and the sensation, his cock spreading your walls, rubbing the inside. Castiel leans his weight on you, his body crafting itself into yours. You fit together, like puzzle pieces. You and him, that’s the only way it could ever be.

“I rather…enjoy this….dominating you, completely” Castiel groans in a husky voice. You can’t even answer in coherent words, just a string of moans and oos.  He begins to take his speed faster, his stomach rubbing against yours, skin slapping on skin and echoing, joined by the sounds of wild breathing. He begins to slam into you, hitting your sweet spot perfectly. It hurts, it doesn’t, you don’t know anymore. You can’t register anything except the sweet stretch of his cock, and the lusty look carved on his face. He is focused, claiming you, making sure you know who is in charge. He begins to pound, and you bounce on the bed, the weight of is body only keeping you semi grounded. You want to touch him, hold onto him for dear life, but his hands still hold your wrists together with bruising force.

You know you’re getting close, and you shut your eyes tight, ready to ride out your orgasm.

“Open your eyes!” He commands, “I need to see your when you cum” You open your eyes and see his sky blue eyes staring back, captivated by you, popping in contrast to his black sweaty hair.

“Now cum for me baby” he commands. And you lose it, the fire that’s been building explodes full force. Your entire body convulses, every nerve burning with pleasure as his name escapes your lips. You feel weightless, unable to stop the dizziness in your head. He cums inside you, warm and filling screaming your name as if it’s a prayer, a pleading for you. He falls onto you, face nuzzled into the crook of your neck. You are both sweaty, and a bit too hot, but you can’t be bothered to move, your body is far too sensitive. After minutes or hours, (do you even care?) Castiel grabs you and rolls, gripping you tightly to his chest as you lay together. He clears his throat and you look up into his eyes, his grip on you is still tight and dominant, but his eyes are filled with concern and slight shame.

“That was okay?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper.

You grin widely, “Oh babe that was stupendous.”

“I still feel like I should apologize, I just, I’ve never felt jealousy before and-“

You put a small kiss to his mouth to stop his words. “Do you want to know what I was saying to Samandriel.” He nodded sheepishly.

“I was thanking him, for his help with you. He’s the one who told me to go for it. He adores you Castiel, and he could not be happier that we are together.”

“Oh my, this is considered awkward isn’t it?” Castiel asked suddenly feeling a bit guilty.

“You do trust me, don’t you?”

“Of course, I just, you mean a lot to me and I may have overreacted.”

“Well” you sigh contently “overreact anytime you want baby, cuz that was sexy as all hell.” He smiles at you, pleased that you aren’t mad. You bury your face into his neck, enjoying the scent of sex and sweat mixed with his sweet smell.

“I’d like to make a confession” Castiel whispered, you groan slightly, as you were nearly asleep.

“When you were talking to Samandriel, I popped in on Dean and Sam, to discuss my troubles, and they both gave me different advice.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Sam said I should trust you, that you have deep feelings for me and would never do anything to hurt me. He said I should talk it out with you.”

“My, that would have been the easy way wouldn’t it,” you tease.

“But Dean said ‘show that girl who’s boss and claim what is yours like a man.’ In retrospect, perhaps Sam’s advice was the one I should have followed.”

“Well seeing as we did eventually talk it out, you followed Sam’s as well. And remind me to thank Dean when I see him” you giggle into Cas’s neck, giving soft kisses to his throat. “And besides,” you begin “that’s nothing compared to when I get dominant.” You hear Castiel’s breath hitch, and you feel his cock twitch slightly against your leg. You grin to yourself as you hear his wings unfurl to capture you. Pulling you even closer as the soft feathers rub against your naked skin. You fall asleep quickly, exhausted and completely blissful, in the arms of your only love.


	2. We Belong to Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tries to flirt with someone to get you jealous. He wants to see your dominant side, and you are more than happy to oblige.  
> This chapter was requested by Daisy. The original story idea (chapter one) was a request from thelonelydoor.

A few days later you and Castiel are checking into yet another motel. You were tired from the activities of the day, killing and hunting not one, but two wendigoes. But you loved fighting with Castiel. You and he seemed to always be on the same wavelength, never getting in each other’s way, always having each other’s back. It was like a dance you both performed, and you knew the choreography by heart.

This particular motel was a bit more rundown than the others, but the staff at least seemed nice. But then again, the staff was a pretty little blonde at the front desk that seemed to take an interest in Cas. You giggled to yourself, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. Not only was Castiel true to you, but he wasn’t very gifted at certain social cues. You had been flirting with him for two weeks before he even realized it. You decided to watch, hoping he would get awkward and stutter over his words in that cute way that would make your knees weak. But he didn’t, in fact he was smiling and laughing with her. Like full blown grin and, was that a wink he gave her? Then it hits you. You had offhandedly mentioned to Castiel that he hasn’t seen dominance until you get possessive. This little shit was trying to get some action by making you jealous. You scoff at him, amused by his plan. But then he leans in to whisper something in the girl’s ear. His hands grab and brush her wrist, as his lips delicately rub against her ear.

You feel an ache in the pit of your stomach and a jealous fire begin to ignite slowly in your veins. Your body stiffens and you have to remind yourself to calm down. Castiel is doing this on purpose, he’s not actually into this girl. Still the ache doesn’t go away, and it feels like your skin is crawling. You stand up abruptly straightening your shirt and fixing your hair. Fine. He wants to see you get possessive? You’ll fucking show it to him. You march over to the front desk and grab Castiel by the hair, pulling him in for a heated kiss. He is a bit unsure at first, considering you both never do PDA, but he quickly returns it, adding increased heat and pressure. You break from the kiss, and he practically whines at the loss. You turn to the girl, “I do hope the walls are thick here, because I’m going to make my little angel scream so loud tonight,” you say in the most sickeningly sweet voice you can. Her eyes are as wide as saucers and deep blush creeps down her neck. Before she can answer you say, “So can I get the key or what?” You know you are being rude, but you really don’t care.

The woman stutters out something and shakily hands you the keys. You smile at her and grab Castiel by the tie, leading him out of the front office. He trips slightly over his own feet as you rush to the motel room.

“I’m confused, why are you so upset?” Castiel asks, failing at feigning innocence. You look back to see him try to hide a smirk playing at his lips. This little shit is so pleased with himself. And yet you can’t help but play along, because deep down you want to dominate him, you want him to know that he is yours.

You grab him by the hair and force his lips to yours, conquering his mouth with your tongue. You are now outside the door, and with your hand you blindly swipe the key as you bite at his lip, sucking it mercilessly. You both fall into the room tripping over each other as you slam the door shut with your foot. You push Castiel on the bed, forcing him to fall back and bounce on the creaky structure. His bright blue eyes are wide with shock and amusement at your actions. The irises slowly being overtaken by his dilating pupils.

“Here’s how it’s going to work,” you begin, making your voice as seductive and dangerous as possible.  “I’m in charge, and you’re going to like it. Because you belong to me Castiel, and no one else shall ever have their way with you like I will.”

You climb on top of him, straddling his waist to keep him in place. “Stay still” you whisper as you begin to untie his tie.

“Yes ma’am” he answers, trying to control his heavy breathing. You unbutton his shirt so that you can push his trench coat and dress shirt to the sides, exposing his bare torso. He reaches up his hands to try to lift your shirt, but you grab him by the wrists and pin them to the bed above his head.

“Now darling,” you say just centimeters away from his mouth, “I thought I told you not to move.” Castiel whines, desperately wanting to kiss your lips. You kiss along his jaw and down his neck. You stop at his nipples, teasing each of them with your tongue. You drag your tongue along his muscles, smiling to yourself as you feel his body shiver underneath you. You sit upright again as you pull your shirt over your head, and you unclasp your bra and throw it to the floor. As he studies your naked torso you feel him harden underneath you, pushing up against your crotch. “Now Cas,” you tease, “I thought I said no moving?”

“I’m sorry, but you’re so damn gorgeous” he moans as you grind yourself along his hardness.

“Now baby, who do you belong to?”

“You” he says, completely serious. You grin at him and crawl off of his body, pulling him up into a sitting position. You push his shirt and coat off of his body and then go for his buckle. He tries to help, but you slap his hands away. You aggressively pull down his pants, springing his erection free. You breathe heavily as you study his thick member, getting turned on by seeing how red and swollen the head is.

“Baby, this cock belongs to me.”

Cas throws his head back as he squirms on the bed, “Yes babe, I believe it is. It’s all yours, I’m yours.”

“Damn right you are,” you whisper as you give a pressured lick to the underside of the shaft. His hips buck up, and you push your hand on his abdomen to keep him still. You dip your tongue into his slit, earning a hiss of pleasure from him. You push his cock further into your mouth, letting the head hit the back of your throat. You gag slightly, the sound causing Castiel to moan loudly. You begin to suck, hollowing out your cheeks violently as you bob up and down. There is spit everywhere, but Castiel is coming completely undone. With your free hand you gently cup his balls as you graze your teeth along his member, reminding him who is really in charge. He strains against your hand, trying to buck his hips, but you remain in control.

Before he can start to build up an orgasm, you come off of his dick with a loud sloppy pop. He whines at the loss, and looks at you with that adorably confused head tilt. You have to take a moment to catch your breath, overcome by him. He is so beautifully naked in front of you, his black locks completely tussled and messy. His blue eyes completely blown, brighter than the starts. His lip is swollen slightly from your kissing. You stare at his beautifully smooth skin, interrupted by his subtly chiseled muscles.

“Are you enjoying the view?” he asks genuinely, returning to his shy demeanor.

“Baby, I’m so glad that you’re mine.” You stand in between his legs at the edge of the bed. “Take my pants off” you whisper. You run your fingers through his hair as his strong fingers fly to your belt and drag down your pants. He studies your lace panties for a moment before hooking his thumbs and dragging them down, painfully slow.  You step out of your clothes, and he looks up at you, waiting for your command.

“Kiss me” you moan. He kisses your hip, then right where your panty line would be. “Use your fingers.” He slips two fingers in, and you didn’t realize just how wet you have become. His fingers pulsate rapidly inside you as his thumb runs over your clitoris. Massaging and playing with it just how you like. You give a silent thanks to God that Castiel understands human anatomy so well. Before you can get too wrecked you stop him. You grab his chin with your hand, carefully pushing your lips together. Your lips always craft so perfectly, like they were meant to mesh. You slip your tongue in his mouth, tasting all of him. _You’re_ angel. He reaches for your breast, to gently caress it, almost worshipfully. You let him, loving the feel of his strong hands on your skin. And you revel in how soft his chapped lips are against yours. You break slowly away.

“Lay on the bed” you command, trying to regain your dominant voice. He smiles, looking at you coyly through his black eye lashes. He crawls backward over to the headboard. You grab his blue tie from the floor, and you quickly tie his wrists to the headboard, keeping him in place. “Now babe, I’m gonna ride that thick cock of yours. And you aren’t going to cum until I say.”

He nods in understanding, his hips squirming as he desperately begs for friction. You straddle him, and slowly lower yourself down on his cock, moaning at the delicious friction from his thick cock filling you up. You feels your walls expand at the deep burn. You lift yourself up slowly to lower yourself again. You begin to move quicker, setting a rhythm. Castiel just can’t turn away, watching every movement of your body, and reveling in every contortion of your face as you experience pleasure. You tighten yourself around him, to add more friction.

“Oh baby, so tight. You always feel so good” he moans, and his hips can’t help but buck into you. He desperately pulls at the restraints, wanting to hold you, touch you. You begin to bounce on him, your thighs burning as you try not to fall. He hungrily watches your boobs bounce up and down, biting his lips to suppress his pleasured screams.

“Oh baby” you start, in between haggard breaths, “do you like watching me fuck myself on your cock? Cuz I love fucking what is mine.”

He just moans, throwing his head back in ecstasy. You lean forward, digging your fingers into his torso, knowing that it will leave bruises. But you don’t care. His pelvis jerks rapidly, hitting your sweet spot every time as the two of you set into a pounding rhythm, slapping your skin against each other.

“Oh, Oh baby yes!” you practically scream.  You feel yourself building, and your entire body feels as though it’s on fire. Your skin is crawling in anticipation, and your lower half is sore and burning deliciously.   


“Babe, I’m close, please-“

“Don’t you dare cum yet” you command. He nods slightly, trying to control his blossoming orgasm. “Who do you belong to?” you ask.

“You, baby. Forever and always, you.”

“Say my name!” And he screams it loudly, making sure the entire motel can hear who he belongs to, body and soul. His voice is your undoing as your orgasm breaks through, shattering all sense and reasoning inside you. Your feel weightless, like you are the one with wings. You spiral down, sucking in as much air as you can. You want to fall over and pass out, but you can’t leave Cas like this.

“Okay, baby” you manage, “cum for me my angel.”

And Cas moans loudly as he gives one last thrust before coming inside you, warm and filling. He pulls at the restrains once more, every muscle in his body contracting as he rides out his orgasm. His head falls back against the pillow, and you fall forward on top of him. Your skin is sweaty and sticky against him, hot and stuffy, but you can’t possibly move. You lazily kiss his lips, wet and sloppy as you untie his wrists. His now free hands shoot from their confines and wrap around you, pressing you to him. He squeezes you so close, you become nearly one entity, bound together.

You shift to his side, pulling up the covers around you both. His arms are now wrapped around your waist, and his face is nuzzled against your breasts. You smile to yourself as you kiss the top of his head, your arms wrapped protectively around his shoulders. He is your angel, and you are his. You realize that you would do anything to keep him at your side, anything to protect him. You begin to drift off to sleep, and you hear, “I love you so much. And I always will.”

You can’t fight the face splitting grin, you feel giddy and light headed. “And I love you, my handsome angel.”

“Yes, yours” he whispers. “You make me incandescently happy knowing that we belong to each other.”

“Goodnight baby” you whisper as you kiss the top of his head.

“Goodnight, beautiful.”


End file.
